Dorn
Dorn is a large planet in the realm of the Artaeum, which is comprised of three major landmasses; Gath, Kuu, and Aeturi. Most of Dorn is a great ocean called the Great Blue. Its temperature climates and overall atmosphere is very similar to that of real Earth. Elves believe Dorn to be sacred, as with all nature, and that magic comes from the planet, into mortal souls, where inner peace can be achieved. History Beginning In the beginning, there was nothing but a swirling mass of darkness in the void before space or time, from that darkness came the primordial forces of Creation and Destruction, Krator and Deicyd, though completely even the battle raged on for an eternity, though for one epoch, they would come together in procreation, and with it was birthed the Artaeum, an infinite space of which now encompassed all things and all realities and dimensions as well as there concepts. Along with the Artaeum was birthed beings who would soon shape it. The first being to come out of this would be Dyath. Dyath then began to shape the Artaeum itself into a place of existing so that bodies and life mortality could form, with the order and control Dyath created, came its adversary in the form of Dyath's brother, Mesuhga. Mesuhga brought Chaos and disorder to all of the Artaeum. Out of the creation and chaos happening, two more beings were formed. Kya, the goddess of Harmony and peace, and Lyssia the queen of Madness and Psychopathy. Knowing that there battle was fruitless and bore know winner due to there extreme similarity of power, Dyath and Mesugha found a cease of destruction so that they may do what they will. During this cease, Mesugha and Dyath found companionship with the new goddesses, baring a new set of young gods into the mix. The Separation The Separation was when the new Gods quarreled with each other over petty battles of strength and power, with this a battle waged across the Artaeum ripping it apart and creating separate realms of reality from the battle of the new gods. After this event the children of Dyath and Mesugha retreated to the planes of there fathers, where they were given spaces to create there own realms and realities for which they can mold. the Magnata took the the center, while the Sicaria took the outer space and in between the realms would be the center of there magical power known as the paradigm. Creation of Humanity, Dorn, and the Sky Not much is known about itm but it is said that Dorn was created as a sacred place of Gods, placing the energy and power of every God into a planetary sphere, creating Dorn. After the seperation, Dyath created beings out of his energy and celestial flesh and placed them on Dorn, every one of the Magnata placed there attribute inside these beings, though after the Sicaria placed there Attributes inside them as well, making them have a wide range of emotion and action, willing to go against the gods even. After this though both the sicaria and Magnata were losing power due to the amount of power creating the mortal entities and there own plane, Dyath then unleashed his power creating a gateway to the heavens in the sun, during so both the Magnata and Sacaria scrambled to create gateways in the stars. The Sky was created as a barrier between Dorn and the Gods, afraid that they might be corrupted far more than they were already by both the Magnata and Sicaria, though with the holes left from there leave, they are still able to bleed there influence into Dorn, though not as much as they would with there physical bodies. Category:Locations Category:Planet